


One for the Pro column

by Bellakitse



Series: 30 days of Tarlos [28]
Category: 9-1-1: Lone Star (TV 2020)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Flirting, Fluff, M/M, Pre-Relationship, Romance, TK and Carlos never hooked up, canon divergence after the pilot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-28
Updated: 2020-06-28
Packaged: 2021-03-03 19:06:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,726
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24970528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bellakitse/pseuds/Bellakitse
Summary: While at the gym, TK runs into Carlos, the officer he danced with two weeks ago and hasn't been able to stop thinking about since.
Relationships: Carlos Reyes/TK Strand
Series: 30 days of Tarlos [28]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1769356
Comments: 27
Kudos: 349





	One for the Pro column

**Author's Note:**

> 30 days of Tarlos - Day 28
> 
> inspired by yet again another one of[ lauraperfectinsanity](https://lauraperfectinsanity.tumblr.com/post/616415988048642048) wonderful prompts.

TK Strand is going to die on the stair master, and for once, it’s not because the stair machine is the one piece of equipment at the gym that was truly created in the pits of hell. No, he’s going to die on the stair master because across from him on the floor mats is what has to be the most gorgeous guy he has ever seen in his life going through a serious of sexy as hell stretches.

The guy is tall and muscular, defined in a way that makes TK’s mouth water at the thought of tracing his tongue over every line. He’s wearing a pair of fitted thin joggers that leave nothing to the imagination and an APD shirt with no sleeves, leaving his wonderful arms bare. His massive biceps let TK know that even though he’s a pretty big guy himself, there’s a very good chance the guy would have zero trouble holding him up against a wall – he almost wipes out on the machine from hell just thinking about it.

He manages to save himself from face planting at the last moment by holding on tightly to the rails. Another small mercy is that the guy doesn’t notice his near accident or the fact that it almost happened because TK was too busy drooling to focus on his work out.

The thing is, TK knows ‘the most gorgeous guy he has ever seen’ because he’s seen him before. On the job.

Two weeks ago when he and the rest of the 126 got called to a car accident involving a pregnant woman and her infant son, the guy who is now bending to touch his toes – showing TK that his ass is as perfect as the rest of him – was the officer on the call.

Carlos Reyes.

That night after the call, he’d run into him again at the dive bar Captain Blake had invited the crew to.

They’d danced, he and Carlos, and there had been a _moment_ – but then nothing. The dance ended, he was called back to the table by his father, and Carlos had slipped into the crowd. He hasn’t seen him since, but he’s thought about him, a lot, especially at night when he’s alone in bed wishing he could press himself to the nice warm body that had held him as they danced.

TK is in the middle of his daydream; he doesn’t notice that Carlos has moved on from the floor mats.

“Hey, TK, right?”

TK blinks, startled, looking down he finds the man in question looking up at him with a slight smile as he stands to the side of the machine TK is on. TK is so surprised he didn’t notice Carlos spotting him and making his way over to him that he misses a step again.

“Whoa,” Carlos exclaims, reaching out for him, his hands go to his back and hip to steady him. “Careful.”

TK feels himself blush from the root of his hair to his neck. He reaches over, pressing the STOP button quickly, letting out a breath of relief when the machine shuts down without further incident. He’s only been at this gym a few weeks; he rather not make a complete fool of himself so soon.

“Sorry,” Carlos starts with a hesitant look on his face. “I didn’t mean to sneak up on you like that. Are you okay?”

“Don’t worry about it,” TK says quickly, not wanting Carlos to feel bad. “I almost killed myself on this thing earlier, it’s not the first time,” he confesses even though it’s embarrassing, it’s worth the amused smile Carlos gives him.

“Stair masters were invented by the devil,” Carlos says completely serious.

“Yes,” TK exclaims, feeling validated by Carlos’ words. “Thank you. I completely agree.”

Carlos chuckles at his comment, and TK is struck by how it makes his brown eyes shine, he thinks he can see specks of gold in his irises and desperately wants to lean in to make sure. It also makes him realize that Carlos has still not taken his hands off him, he looks down at the strong hand holding his hip, licking his lips as he feels the heat from them through his shirt.

Carlos notices where his gaze has drifted, snatching his hands away much to TK’s displeasure. When he looks back at Carlos, he finds himself charmed by the pretty blush on his face.

“So, what brings you here?” he asks, stammering when TK looks around the gym equipment with an obvious look. “I mean – doesn’t the firehouse have a gym?” he finishes with a huff that seems directed at himself.

TK bites down on his lip to keep from grinning, Carlos is adorable when flustered. He takes a moment to hop off the machine, not wanting Carlos to keep having to look up at him.

“It’s still being remodeled,” he starts to explain as he comes to stand next to Carlos, getting a nod of understanding back from him. “And I have a lot of restless energy, so I always find a gym I can use when I’m not on the job anyway, this one is pretty close to my place.”

Carlos nods again. “Yeah, same, my place is only three blocks away, so I just walk here.”

“Ah,” TK answers, not knowing what else to say. He’s been fantasizing about the guy before him nonstop, now that he has him in front of him, he’s at a loss for words.

They both stay quiet for a moment, the silence getting uncomfortable the longer it goes on.

“I – “

“How – “

He and Carlos look at each other before they burst out laughing, the awkwardness easing up as they grin at each other.

“I was going to ask how you’re liking Austin,” Carlos tells him, still smiling.

TK shrugs a shoulder at the question. “A lot better than I thought I would if I’m being honest. I kind of expected to hate it, but so far, the Pros are outweighing the Cons.”

“ _Oh_?” Carlos asks with a teasing grin on his face. “Anything standing out on the Pro column?”

TK shrugs again. “I like my team, we’ve bonded pretty quickly. The place my dad and I are renting is enormous; my old apartment was a shoebox, and the food is really good.”

Carlos bobs his head with a grin. “It is, and I bet you haven’t even been to the food truck park yet.”

“Food truck park?” TK questions, intrigued by the way Carlos’ eyes light up.

“It’s over on Barton Springs road,” Carlos tells him. “A bunch of food trucks line up every day with every food and dessert you can imagine. You walk away five pounds heavier but very happy.”

TK laughs softly at the joy in Carlos’ expression. “That sounds cool and delicious,” he says, pausing for a moment, biting down on his lip when his heart ticks up at a thought. “Maybe – maybe you could show me sometime?”

“Yeah?” Carlos questions shyly, before perking up further. “I mean, yeah. I would love to take you,” he continues. The sweet, bashful look on his face makes TK’s insides all gooey. “I mean, as an Austinite, it’s my duty to make sure you realize that Austin is amazing,” he grins widely, causing his dimples to flash at him.

Shit, the guy is hot, cute and sweet, TK doesn’t stand a chance against all that.

“Cool,” TK says with a smile of his own as his heart flutters like a teenager with a crush. It takes him a moment to realize that while he’s not a teenager anymore, he very much has a crush. It scares him for a moment; it’s only been weeks since his breakup. It’s probably too soon to be feeling like this for someone new, and yet as he looks at Carlos’ handsome face, his kind brown eyes and gentle smile, he can’t help but want all the feelings swirling inside him. It’s the first time in a while that he’s felt happy and excited. “Can I have your number?” he asks before he second-guesses himself.

Carlos smiles happily at him, giving him a nod before he starts to rattle off his phone number to him. Once he has it, he presses the call button so Carlos can have his.

“I meant to ask you for yours,” Carlos tells him, looking shy. “That night at the bar after we danced, but then your dad called you over, and you were with your team. I have been kicking myself ever since.”

“Me too,” TK confesses softly, taking a deep breath at the hopeful look Carlos gives him. “I have kind of been thinking about you, nonstop.”

The smile Carlos gives him is bright; it somehow makes him even more beautiful, making TK’s heart beat even harder. “Glad it wasn’t just me, then.”

“No,” TK shakes his head as he chuckles. “Not just you.”

He and Carlos stare at each other, and TK can honestly say he could stand there for the rest of the day just like this. Unfortunately, the alarm on his phone goes off, telling him that’s not possible.

“I have to get to work,” he says regretfully, really hating that he has to leave.

Carlos gives him an understanding smile. “Go,” he says with a tilt of his head. “I’ll call you, and we can make plans for the food truck park.”

“Okay,” he answers as Carlos looks at him sweetly.

“You’ll see, you’ll have another check on that Pro column.”

“Two,” TK answers quickly, getting a confused look back from Carlos. “One for the food truck park, and one for you.”

Carlos’ expression goes completely soft at his words. “I would love to be a Pro for you, TK,” he whispers just as his alarm goes off again, making TK groan in frustration, and Carlos chuckle.

He takes a step towards him, and TK holds his breath as Carlos leans in to press a small kiss at the corner of his mouth.

“Go to work,” he whispers as he pulls back just a little, staying close. “Text me when you have some free time, and I’ll call you.”

“It might be late,” he warns him.

“I don’t mind,” Carlos answers, that heart-stopping smile of his once again on his face. “You’re worth the wait.”

**Author's Note:**

> [tumblr](https://bellakitse.tumblr.com/)


End file.
